Fire and Ice Subside to One
by Lucy Sahara
Summary: Seth Clearwater finally  meets the love of his life, Sky Mason, a rebillious teenage girl. But when the volturi attacks, they become seperated and have to find a way to overcome the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Other Half

Nessie and I stared at Paul as he grabbed my portion of food from the bonfire and swallow it whole. He's a bigger pig than Jake! Oh God, I was hungry!

"Thanks Paul! Now what am I gonna eat?" I asked.

"Chew on the chicken bones pup," he said, laughing. I narrowed my eyes. He thought that I was that kid that would just stand around and let him talk to me that way. I was so going to get him! When he wasn't looking, I formed a punch with my hand and let it disjoint his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled, holding his nose while Rachel wiped his nose with a napkin, looking a bit pissed off. Everyone laughed hysterically.

"You deserved it Paul," said Embry, chuckling. I could hear Paul muttering 'I am going to get him' over and over again. Well, at least now I know to watch my back. When everyone settled down, Sam and Emily got up to announce something very important. I had no idea what it was about, but I knew that Jake knew, but he wouldn't think about it when we go on patrols. I think every wolf here knows that it was important, even Nessie would know.

"Where's Quil?" asked Sam looking around.

"Claire dozed off earlier, so he went to drop her off at home," replied Jake. Then something felt weird in stomach, and it didn't feel good.

"Well then, someone's just gonna gave to repeat this to him," he said. He took a deep breath and turned to Emily. She encouraged him with a smile and a nod; that would have definitely done the job because whatever he was going to say, it looked like it was hard for him to admit it. He took a deep breath again, but before he could say it, Quil came back.

"Wait I'm here!" he yelled as he jumped over the log and took his seat beside Jared and Kim. That feeling hit again, and whatever human emotion it was, I didn't like it. Sam glared at him, but sighed as he shook his head.

"Well, now that _everyone's_ here, I can go on. As you all know, Emily and I have been married since April. And well...I decided that it's time to take a step back. From now on, there is only going to be _one_ Alpha, and his name is Jacob." With that, Jake left, Nessie following him. Murmurs started to form and spread like a wildfire.

"Aww Jake, come back," I whined.

"Don't worry about Jake. I've already spoken to him about this. He knows the reason why; he's just having a hard time adjusting," said Sam.

"What reason? How does this have to do with you and Emily?" I asked.

"Well, you know...Emily is kind of you now...err..." he mumbled, scratching his head. Then I knew what was going on; Emily is _pregnant_. I mean it's only been two months since they were married (they married four months after the Volturi came to Forks), so it makes sense. Then I felt that thing again, and oh! How I wish I could stop it!

"I still don't get it," said Collin obliviously. Paul smacked his head.

"Ow!"

"Don't you see? They're going to have a baby!" I pointed out before Sam could explain. After that everyone gasped, and then we got up, hugged and congratulated them. Except for Leah of course. After I hugged Emily, I jerked back and looked at her questioning eyes. I just smiled at her, which she returned with a concerned look. What was happening to me? How do I make it go away! When things settled down, Jared spoke up.

"So what now? Jake's our leader?" asked Jared.

"I guess I am, but Sam's still in; he's second in command and you can ask him whatever you want," said Jake coming back with a thirteen-year-old looking Nessie under his arms. And there it is again, that feeling! God, what was happening to me? They took their places between and Quil and me.

"Oh and there is one more thing you all should know. Dr. Cullen's good friend and his kids recently opened a bakery here in La Push. I trust Dr. Cullen and his family, but we can't take any chances. They might vamps. Some of us going there to check; Jake, Quil, Jared, Leah, Seth, Embry and I will be going there tomorrow with the Cullen's. We need to protect our lands from anything that might be dangerous. Everyone got that?"

Everyone nodded once, looking at each other. I knew that Sam would never let it go, being a leader I mean. But Jake was born for it, I know he was; it's in his blood. He's a natural, and he will always be my leader. But I was kind of pissed off at Sam; I didn't think that Dr. Cullen's friends were any danger at all; he was being way out of proportion.

When Leah and I were walking back home, I saw Jared and Kim making out by one of those rocks. They were passionately in love with each other; I could see it by the way they held each other, especially by the way Jared held Kim. He would never let her go, he would always be there for her until the end; he would protect her with his life. And suddenly, that feeling hit me again, churning my stomach. But this time, I knew what it was. Envy, an uncontrollable motion that ate away my happiness. I was envious of the fact that everyone, except for Leah, Embry, Collin, Brady and some other young wolves, had someone of their own. They would always be perfectly matched up with someone who will spend their entire life with them. I had no one like that. I only had one girlfriend in my entire life, and that was in great four. I had no idea where she is now, maybe in another state or something. I thought that imprinting was only a rare thing, but everyone is doing it; I feel like a loner. I hated being envious because it made me hate me family, people I can always trust. I am becoming more like Leah every day.

"Eww, gross. Can't they find a room or something?" she asked with a disgusted expression on her face.

"They just want each other Leah, save it, let's go," I replied.

"Whatever, but next time, I _will _say something."

"Come on," I said pushing her to move forward. Leah probably hates Sam and Emily right now, but she really kept her cool back there. Is it me or is she happy for them? I saw a small smile form on her face back at the bonfire. Yep. She was, just a bit though.

"Leah, I know you happy for them! Sam and Emily I mean!I just know it! Please tell me you are Sis, please!"

"Shut up Seth! Gosh! Maybe I do!" I knew it, but when I looked into her eyes, I saw defeat.

"It's okay Leah! You'll find someone else! Someone even better than Sam!"

"Seth."

"Shutting..."

When we got home, I went to eat dinner to fill my aching stomach and then went to bed. I lay in bed and thought about my feelings. I really hated them! This envy thing stoped me from seeing sense: it makes me want to go to some mall and look at random girls' faces so to find HER. I shook my head, and stared at the ceiling, wondering where my other half was? England? Australia? The other end of the world?

The next morning, all of us met up with Jake to go to the Cullens. He brought his new jeep Nessie bought for his birthday when he trashed his bike. That was a long story but here's the short version: Nessie fell off her bike and hurt herself really bad; of course Edward, Bella, and Rose were terrified. He burned his bike and kicked it a few times to get himself bleeding becasue he thought that he hurt her. Nessie was really angry because she thought it was her fault, not his. So, Nessie and Esme joined forces and bought him a Free Liberty. Also, they thought it was a better way for us to travel as well; I was actually thankful because I really didn't want to go to school naked. Jake said he'll give rides until I earned my license. Anyway, he didn't accept it at first but after heartwarming pleas from Nessie, he finally gave in; he couldn't _not_ give in, I mean you should've seen Nessie's face. Envy entered my mind just then and I stopped thinking about the story. I pushed it far to the back of mind as possible.

At the Cullens, we briefly spoke. I jumped out of my seat to meet them and Jake went to talk to Nessie giving the others a nod.

"Bella! Edward!" I yelled. I shook every man's hand and hugged every lady's. I turned to see my pack, other than Jake, stare at me as if I was crazy. I rolled my eyes and looked at my friends.

"How is everything Seth?" asked Edward.

"Everything great!" I lied, "I heard we're going to some Bakery."

"Yes. The owner's name is Zachary Mason. I met him at his bakery ten years ago at BC when I went to pick up Rose's and Emmett's 50th wedding cake. We became good friends after that. He called me last Saturday to tell me that he brought his children as well. Anyway, he knows our secret, but he is not a vampire either," Carlisle said. That's weird, if they knew that they were vampires, then why didn't the Volturi destroy or change them?

"He's also a great baker and designer!" Alice perked. From the gleam in her eyes, I could see that she was already planning Jake's and Nessie's wedding. Edward glared at her through daggers, which meant that I was right. She rolled her eyes at him and waved him off.

"It's not that we don't trust you Dr. Cullen, but we need to protect our land," said Sam.

"Of course Sam, that is your duty," said Carlisle politely. I was suddenly angry with Sam; must be the werewolf hormones. Edward chuckled at my thought, which made Bella look at him with question.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing love, Seth just has a unique mind," he said chuckling. Everyone joined in, and I looked away, embarrassed to be the clown for everything. Well at least Edward and Bells were apologetic, so I decided to forgive them.

"Let's go then!" cheered Alice.

I have never seen such a tall building here in La Push, the bakery was even taller than the church that's a few blocks from my home. It was located on roadside of beach 1: I did see the construction, but not a lot. I was really busy with school and patrols. Now that it's summer, I have more time on my hands. The bakery was colored beige and pink, and was titled Sandra's bakery. Who's Sandra? Anyway, when we walked in, we saw billboards and cakes which were beautifully designed. There was a small coffeeshop on the side, and tables and chairs arranged around it.

"Amazing, Zach invested well," commented Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Welcome! Long time no see! You haven't changed a bit!" exclaimed an olive-skinned Italian man, with a short beard and long hair up to his shoulders, coming in from the back and hugging Carlisle. He wore shorts and a golf shirt underneath an apron that had the bakery's initials embedded on it.

"Hello Zach, it's great to see you again. These are my friends," he said gesturing towards mypack, "and I am sure you remember my family."

"Of course I remember, and it is nice to meet all of you. Would your friends like some coffee Carlisle?" Before he could answer, a tall built man who wore clothes fit for the Cullen's came in from the back where Zach came from. He was paying attention to his blackberry. He was taller than Sam, but shorter than Jake.

"Dad, I think Sky got into trouble again. I'm gonna go pick her up," he said still texting something.

"Wait Lucas. We have guests, come andgreet them and latergo deal with your rebellious sister," he said.

"Oh we have guests? I thought they were customers, forgive me," he replied. He looked more like his father now that he was beside him. He shook everyone's hand, naming the Cullens and asking the pack memeber's names, but when he shook hands with Leah, he couldn't stop shaking. They just stared at each other for very long minute until Emmett interrupted.

"Ahem," he huffed loudly, chuckling.

"Um, I'm Leah, nice to meet you too, but my hands are getting tired," said Leah. He let go at once, scratched his head.

"Sorry. Well, um, I'm gonna pick up your devil-child dad," he said looking back at Zach and later leaving. Zach looked down andhad a concerned look on his face as he sighed. Devil-child? How bad can this girl be?

"Is something wrong Zach?" asked Alice.

"No dear, it's just my daughter. She hasn't been herself lately," he explained.

"What happened?" asked Esme.

"Well, my children were living with my wife at Toronto. Sandra, my wife, got into a fatal car accident last summer and passed away. Luke took it well, but Schuyler has not been coping with it. But she acts like that isn't what's going on; I know her too well though. But she's still really funny though; just like when you met her last time Carlisle."

"Well, she is a very bright girl, she will get over it. We are all sorry for your loss Zach. What kind of trouble did she get into?" he asked.

"Too many to count. Covering the mayor's home with toilet paper, punching people, etc, I had to bail her out sometimes," he said, looking down. Wow, this girl really is something; I couldn't believe that one girl could get into this much trouble. She must really miss her mom. But she may have co-perpatrators too.

"Wow, I guess there is someone worse than Collin and Brady," Paul remarked. Zach laughed at the comment but stopped when wet footsteps entered through the door.

Luke came in first, looking pissed but when he saw Leah, he looked away, I think blushing. I smiled to myself. Then behind came in a girl, wearing black pants, long boots,and a hooded leather jacket which she wore over her head. She took off her hoodie, revealing her beautiful wavy red-velvet hair, her fair skin and big brown eyes. I gulped in really hard. My head started to spin and I was floating. Every cell in my body rejoiced in happiness; I felt like a million knives just pierced my heart and then through my soul. This stranger girl had me at her mercy; she was pulling me closer to her, she was my gravity now. I could feel her pull as she came closer and closer; it took every strength in my body not to fall at her feet; the metal chair I was holding molded to the shape of my grip. She was my Sun, and I couldn't look away; she was my everything, my other half.

"Guess what she did this time Dad? Tell him Sky," he said giving a 'go-ahead' gesture to proceed. She rolled her eyes and sighed, blushing a bit while she looked at the Cullens and the pack. But then, she looked at Zach right in the face and spoke taking a deep breath; what a beautiful sound that was. My ears stared rejoice at her voice; I could feel my brain cramp.

"I punched a guy in the face," she said looking at her swollen knuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wedding Dresses

I knew my Dad was angry with me, more like embarrassed. He and Luke glared at me while Dr. Cullen wrapped my knuckles with an ice bag. I knew I promised them that I wouldn't get into trouble anymore, but honestly it wasn't at all my fault. I was just walking across the beach, minding my own business when some guy named Mike, jumped behind me and scared me half to death. But that wasn't why I punched him. He was big and strong but he was also a flirt, a disgusting flirt. He advanced with a dirty smile, looking at me from head to toe and then toe to head. I jerked away, but then he put his arms around me and touched my...'back'. I slipped through his arms and kicked his thingies. He was really in pain, but I wasn't finished. I punched his face so hard that it made his nose bleed like fruit gushers. In turn, I hurt myself as well, but I didn't care about that. I was afraid of what Luke would think if I told him of what really happened, so I just told him that this idiot made me angry.

"You know sweetie, you can't just go punching people because they made you angry," my Dad finally said.

"I know dad, I'm sorry. I promise, starting from now, I won't do anything wrong," I said, looking apologetic.

"Hope so Sky, well, did that boy goes tell the police?" he asked me.

"I don't know, the last thing I saw was him running away into the forest. But I don't think he will though, he probably doesn't want everyone to know that a girl punched him," I said, chuckling. My dad shook his head, but I saw Luke forming a smile. At least he forgave me; I could always count on him. I looked around and saw the rest of Cullen's, but I didn't recognize two of them. An older woman, who could be a swimsuit model and the other, a small girl, close to thirteen. She looked like the older one and Edward. Maybe she was their daughter; she was really beautiful, with perfect brown ringlets. I was almost staring, but I looked away to see a boy my age staring at _me_; he was very good-looking, but at the same time he seemed a little off. He was standing next to a whole bunch of Quileute people. The way he looked at me was weird; like he didn't see anything else. I saw a bit of pain in his eyes, was he hurt or something?

"Hey, Dr. Cullen. Is that guy over there hurt or something? Maybe you check him out too," I remarked. He looked over to that boy and smiled.

"Seth? I don't think so. Maybe you should call him over," he replied. I blushed, but spoke anyway.

"Hey! Um, Seth, right? Dr. Cullen wants to speak to you," I said, then got up to go stand beside my Dad. He looked surprised that I talked to him, but walked over anyway.

"I'm going to my room Dad, bye Dr. Cullen thanks for my hand, "I said, looking back.

"My pleasure Schuyler," he replied. I smiled and walked up to my room. I could feel that boy's eyes glued to my back as I left. I opened my door, and laid my stomach on my bed. I had to say, this whole day has been a disaster. I am a disaster. I am a nuisance to my family, especially after mom died. But it isn't just that. I was forgotten by someone. I finally understood this when I came to live with my Dad. My dad forgot about me; I know it sounds childish but it's true. He forgot everything about me; it's like he doesn't know who I was anymore. I get angry a lot by that, Luke says it's because I am a red-head, but that doesn't mean I can't be nice. But it's so hard to be good and easy to become bad. I wondered why that was. Anyways, this summer, I am going to show my father my good-side. I didn't start it off good, but tomorrow is a new day, and I have a plan. I am going to make breakfast tomorrow.

"Seth, what happened?" asked Carlisle in a whisper, looking a bit worried. I looked at Zach who was talking to Esme and Alice, then at Luke, who was on his phone, and then at Carlisle and Edward (who I think already knows).

"He imprinted," answered Edward. I looked down blushing.

"On Shuyler? I see..." replied Carlisle, "well, I think... maybe this might be good for Sky."

"How do I talk to her?" I asked. Her voice is still in my head, saying my name over and over again. I can't help feeling over rejoiced.

"Don't worry Seth, she's a nice girl. A little stubborn, but after she gets to know you, I think that will pass away." I just nodded. I didn't want her to change; I wanted to see her true self and make her happy. Damn it! I wanted her so bad.

"Come on Edward," said Bella coming over, "we have to go know, it's getting sunnier."

"Coming love," he replied and we all got up. I didn't want to leave, but I had to, we had patrols. When we were all about to leave, and say our goodbyes, Alice wanted to ask Zach something.

"Hey Zach! Esme and I recently opened a wedding dress company in Seattle. I need a model to wear the dresses as I fix them. Sky seems like the perfect girl for the job, so instead of grounding her, you can send her to me at our house." Zach looked surprised.

"Are you sure Alice, she doesn't like wearing dresses, especially white dresses," Luke said.

"That's the point," she remarked. Zach smiled.

"That would great Alice, when should she come?" asked Zach.

"Tomorrow at 3 pm, she better not be late."

"She won't." I hated the fact that they all wanted to make her suffer but after I thought about it, Alice probably did something for me.

"Hey, Alice, can I come too tomorrow? I mean I haven't visited your home in a while," I asked outside.

"Of course!" she exclaimed winking. I just loved Alice sometimes; she knows you before you know yourself. I chuckled and looked back, at the building. When I looked at the top, I saw her stare down at me through those beautiful chocolate eyes, and then she jutted her little pink lip and looked away. I guess Zach already told her and laughed to myself. I felt a bit guilty, but I get to see her again, I was way too happy.

I couldn't believe Dad was making me go model stupid wedding dresses. I even made breakfast for them! Good God, he is so mean! Why couldn't he just ground me like a normal dad? Alice is so going to get it! But then I stopped myself before I thought of ways to get my revenge. This is exactly why I got into trouble in the first place. I controlled my anger, but it didn't mean I was going to be happy for the whole day. We arrived at the Cullen's house, which looked like an IKEA dream home. It looked amazing and even better in the inside! But I acted as if it was just another home, and not like a vampire hideout. Edward tried to hold smile, and I rolled my eyes and waited for my fate.

I saw Seth, looking at me from a distance, staring. He _was _weird. Then he came up to me and held out his hand, smiling.

"Hi, I didn't quite introduce myself yesterday. My name is Seth Clearwater."I was surprised at his sudden change in character. I took his hand and shook it. His skin was so hot! It burned like fire, and I quickly pulled away, then I realized that it might have been rude.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to do that. It's nice to meet you," I said quickly.

"Don't worry about it, and it's nice to meet you too." I felt myself blush by the way he looked at me again. He held my eyes with his gorgeous brown eyes for a very long time.

"Ready Sky! Let's go!" Alice pulled me away, and I felt myself come back to reality. We went upstairs to Alice's room. They were full of wedding dresses. Oh God! Please help me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Resisting

Alice put me in a strapless wedding gown, draped to the left in the torso, and then flourishes out with beautiful folds and laces; its veil wasn't long, it was like a tiara on the side of my head. It had diamonds at the waist and a bow at the back; to be honest, it was gorgeous. But I didn't see the point in wearing such a heavy wedding dress; I mean you couldn't even turn around to say hi to someone. It was really hard to move my upper body because it so tight at the torso.

"I can't breathe Alice!" I yelled.

"Oh pist! Just a few more minutes and I will be done. Then we have to show everyone! And take some picture for my scrapbook. So that means makeup!"

"What! Makeup! Pictures! Show-off to everyone! ALICE! Dad didn't tell me about that!"

"I forgot to mention it to him…Anyways! Let's get you pampered." I held my breath because I was so angry until I fainted. The last thing I heard was 'What am I going to do with her?"

I couldn't wait to see her again. I still could feel her touch on the palm of my hands. I was ecstatic at the idea that she would be mine, and I hers. I couldn't believe it; my soul mate. I sighed and Paul laughed. I wanted to punch him, but I just ignored him. He came in with Jake to drop Nessie off. Then I heard Edward sighing and chuckling.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"It's really nothing. You shouldn't get worried when I tell you. But your fiancé fainted. I heard it from Alice."

"What! I got to see her!" I got up to go upstairs.

"Wait Seth," he said. I turned to look at him with worried-filled eyes.

"Wait my friend. She's okay now; she held her breath because Alice made her mad. But she's okay now, they'll be coming down shortly," he explained. I took a deep breath and let it out. I couldn't believe she would do that, I mean was she that stubborn? Was she _trying_ to kill herself! Wow, I sound like a mother; I couldn't resist it. I was being so overprotective and that made me smile, I wanted this. I wanted her.

"Wow, that girl is really…wow," Paul remarked.

"Shut up Paul!" I yelled.

"Aww, Sethy has a crush!" he provoked. I just rolled my eyes and took my seat, waiting and resisting.

When I was conscious, I realized that Alice had loosened the corset to make me feel better, and I had make-up on my face! Crap! I couldn't wipe it off! It stuck there like glue!

"You can't do that! It's permanent, unless you use a special chemical, which I have stored. If you want it off, then you have to do what I say, got it?" asked Alice. I really hated her now; I narrowed and pouted.

"Fine."

We went downstairs and I stood in front of everyone; Emmett howled and Rosalie glared at him, but he kissed her to make up. I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms and pouted. I hate this. URGH! I felt like breaking trees and then burning them into ashes. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't let them see that I was weak; I must be strong. I looked at Seth, who looked at me as if nothing else mattered. It felt a bit awkward, and I blushed. His jaws dropped the first thing I walked into the living room and he couldn't look away.

"Very nice Alice," said Esme.

"Thanks Esme. I better have done _something_, because dealing with her is like dealing with hell," she remarked. I glared at her with piercing eyes. She rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"Okay, now you have to smile for the pictures, come with me! You have to pose!" I really wanted this clown make-up off! So I followed her to the back yard. Esme picked up the dress from the back and walked with me. She gave me an encouraging hand on my shoulder; she was the only one, except for Seth, who was nice to me. I smiled at her, but then I saw Seth following us and catching up to me.

"Hey Sky, so what's up?" he asked.

"Well, I am forced to do something that I truly hate and a tiny vampire is sucking on my neck right now."

"What! Oh! You mean Alice, well she can be a well…you know, Alice." I rolled my eyes, Alice is just being Alice.

"Don't worry Sky, it will soon be over," he said smiling a beautiful smile. I was staring at it; his teeth were so white and his lips were so perfect. I blushed and looked forward.

"Thanks," I said in a small voice.

"Is it true that you fainted?" he suddenly asked. I blushed again.

"Yeah, it was all Alice's fault too!" I said pointed at her. He laughed while Alice turned to glare at me; I just pouted and turned to look at Seth.

"Well um, are you sure you're okay?" he asked me, looking concerned and still chuckling.

"Yes. Maybe it wasn't totally Alice's fault. Some of it was mine," I admitted, smiling. He seemed trustworthy, I felt like I could tell him everything. My deepest secrets! Why? Maybe Edward knows; he seems to be smiling to himself all the time. Freakish mind-reader vamp!

_Hey Edward! Does Seth like me? I mean, like-like me?_ I asked me mentally. He turned to me and nodded, but would say no more. I blushed deep red, oh come on! I hate blushing! I turned to look at Seth who was called by Alice. He was big and strong, but at the same time lanky. He was adorable with those puppy-dog eyes, and he sometimes scratches his head when someone's talking to him, which I think is really cute. I loved his hair too, his dark brown messed up hair; I felt like digging my fingers into them. His skin was hot and caramel-colored; caramel is my favorite treat. His body was something else; I knew he was a werewolf, but I have never met one in person. He had huge muscles, which I find attractive; but I don't really care about that, I mean it's not all that I care about. Sure, looks are important and it is what attracts one sex to the other, but there is something else about him that I like most of all. He isn't at all like me. _He_ was actually good, while I on the hand can't go out without getting into trouble for one second. I don't deserve him at all; he doesn't deserve someone like me. He should have someone better off in life. I like him, a lot; I love everything about him, from his smile to his personality. But we wouldn't be good for each, no matter how much we liked each other. But at least I know he likes me; maybe I could live with that. I watched him go with Edward to some room and I felt sad.

Alice escorted me to a beautiful white bench, newly made I guess. She placed me down like flower, fluffing the dress here and there, making everything perfect. I was kind of feeling depressed; I wanted to talk to Seth again.

"Hey Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?" she answered looking up, knowing exactly what I am going to ask.

"Where's Seth?" She smiled and went to do her work.

"He'll be joining you for pictures soon, I needed a male model too, don't worry he'll be wearing a tuxedo from our line," she replied. I was surprised, a couple scene; I felt anxious then. What if I do something wrong? He'll think I'm a fool. Of course I am, but I don't want him thinking that! He came in just then with Luke and Edward, wearing a handsome tuxedo; he looked amazing and this time I couldn't look away. I suddenly realized I couldn't resist him; I wanted him to be with me. But I kept reminding myself that I can't have him; he's too pure. I sighed in disappointment. Alice took that the wrong way.

"Honestly Sky, what is wrong with you? Can't you just love me for doing this for you! I mean this is for you! You just don't it yet!" she exclaimed. I was hurt a bit, but I didn't say anything to hurt her feelings.

"You don't have to do this for me to love you Alice, I already do," I replied. I didn't want her to know the truth that would be embarrassing. But I didn't get why she did for me? She just rolled her eyes and pecked my cheek. She left to bring Seth to me; he sat beside me and I felt my heart beat faster. Alice overlapped part of the dress onto his lap and brought his left arm around my waist. I just know that my skin was red under his touch, because so were my cheeks.

"I want you to lay your head on top of her shoulder Seth and look at her as if you haven't seen anything else like her before!" perked Alice, sighing. My heart stopped and it beat again faster than ever as he followed her orders. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, tickling; I resisted the urge to giggle.

"Slide your arms around his neck, turn your face towards the camera, but look down, smiling," ordered Alice. I really liked this position; I looked at Luke, who didn't seem pleased at this but then he stared Leah as she came out of the woods. She smiled largely at us. I didn't care; I did what Alice told me to do. I understood now what Alice was trying to do. She knew that I liked him and he liked me, so to get us together, she did this. I smiled at the thought of me and Seth together. Would that actually work? I imagined me and Seth actually getting married and living a life together, how will that work? Maybe I should give it a chance; I really liked him, a lot. I couldn't believe that Seth liked me? I am not good! But I liked the idea of him liking me because it made me extraordinarily happy. I should give _us_ a chance; I simply stopped resisting him and gave in. I should thank Alice for this later.

When the picture was taken, I turned towards his face and stared at his heavenly puppy-dog eyes, and kissed his lips lightly; an electric current went throw us. I felt a picture snap again, but this time, with us kissing in the picture. A crowd of 'Awws' sounded in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing can ever be the same,  
Opening your eyes for the first time,  
The world is bright and strange,  
Mountains arise, waiting for you to climb. ~Sammy Ray Jr.

I can't believe I just did that; can I be more stupid and reckless? Honestly, I just wanted to read his eyes and stare at them for a long time, just as we did earlier. But something inside of me wanted to go even deeper; didn't I want for us to have a chance? God! I only knew this guy for a few days and I kissed him already! I didn't want it to happen _this_ fast. When I pulled away and I could see his beautiful face, just inches away from mine, surprised. I could see that he definitely didn't expect this by the way he looked at me, which by the way inquired both confusion and happiness. I was blushing deep red, from head to toe. I couldn't look away from his eyes, they were just so perfect...how could I resist? Then I stopped myself as I shook my head; I came back to reality. I looked around to see everyone, shock on their faces. They probably expected us to kiss, but I think they thought that _Seth _would kiss me, not I him. I looked at Luke, whose jaw never ceased to close. I blushed again, looking down.

"Well, she's full of surprises," Emmett remarked.

"I'm sorry Seth...I didn't...know what happened there. It was err...an accident," I said in a low voice. An _accident_! Not really, I did it on purpose; I wanted it.

"It's uh...uh..." he couldn't finish. Then to bring me out of this awkward moment, I thought of a lie.

"Hey Alice! I just remembered, I have to go back home and finish off designing a cake," I said.

"You design cakes?" she asked. I looked at Edward, begging him not to tell her with pleading eyes. He just chuckled.

"Yes?" I replied in a high voice. I am such a bad liar; Edward didn't have to tell her.

"Well, I guess the 'cake 'is just going to wait for a few minutes. Since you already posed for one of my visions, which you both did a fantastic job by the way, you only have two more to do," she said gleaming. I was looking down, my eyes glued to a ladybug in the grass, fidgeting with my fingers. Then a pair of hot hands took mines and brought me to my feet. I looked up to see Seth smiling at me, with a tense look in his eyes. Adoration I think?

"I'm sorry," I said again. He laughed a bit before answering.

"Why are you apologizing Sky?"

"You know why," I replied.

"The kiss? Well, that's only for the show right?" he asked.

"Um...yeah," I replied. I was getting a little pissed off actually; the _show_? That threw me off. He only did this for the show? Not to be with me? Did he get paid to be with me like this? I thought he liked me; even Edward said so, but was Edward lying? He doesn't lie, well not all the time. I was starting to doubt myself; if Edward was lying, than I just embarrassed myself in front of a bunch of werewolves and vampires. I was hurting, a lot.

"Come, Alice wants us to sit beside a tree," he said, guiding me to an old oak tree. Alice gave me a bouquet of red flowers and told me to sit of Seth's lap; I followed her instructions. When I did, he wrapped his arms protectively around my waist; I couldn't help but skip three heart beats and gasp, he was like a burning hot stove. But I liked it, I felt me feel welcome, protected and happy, which made me smile.

"Lay your cheek against her head, "ordered Alice. Once more, she flicked the camera as I smiled under his warmth. I really didn't want to move from this position, but we had one more to do. He was supposed to carry me in his arms and stand in the middle of a clearing. That made me feel a bit distant; I felt query because I didn't this place at all and now they're taking me to some kind of clearing. Even having Luke here made me feel like an outlander. Seth saw my face and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," he said, I blushed again; God when is this going to stop? It's like he can read my mind. Was I that predictable? But what did he mean by that?

When we arrived at this clearing I almost drooled. It was amazingly beautiful; it was covered with kaleidoscopic flowers and bright green grass. I have never thought that such a place could exist, and yet it did. He picked me up unexpectedly and walked to where Alice wanted him to stand. She replaced my tiara with a long veil and perfected the gown here and there, making us look perfect.

"Lay you head on his chest, and Seth, look down at her like she's your life," she said laughing. She has to make this hard for me, doesn't she? Our noses were touching and I could feel the blood rush from my ears to my nose. His eyes were like a pool of chocolate, inviting me to come deeper. But I had to be strong; _just look at his eyes, don't do anything else embarrassing_, I said to myself.

Happiness. That is all I felt at this fourth perfect moment with her. I couldn't think about anything else than her and how perfectly she fits in my arms. Alice doesn't have to say to look at her like she's my life, Sky is already my life; I don't know what I'll do without her. I will always look at her like that; I will _never_ let her go. She was so close to me, I needed to touch her rose colored lips with mine. This time I have to kiss her. So I went ahead and did it. God, I never thought that anything could feel this wonderful; I felt like a jellyfish in water, my bones just felt so light. I sensed the camera flick, but I really didn't care about anything else. She pulled away, looking at me with questioning eyes. I wonder what she thought of me kissing her. Did she believe that this was just for the camera? I only said that to her to make her feel comfortable, I hope and did she believe that? We stood there, looking into each other eyes, trying to figure out what both of us were thinking? Unfortunately, our moment didn't last long when Luke interrupted.

"Ahem...Alice, Sky's shoots are over right? It's time for us to go," he said embarrassed. Alice nodded and then sighed.

"Um...Seth, you can let me down now," said Sky. I didn't want to let her down; I wanted to carry her forever. I know cheesy right? Well, that's how I feel right now. But I let her down gently anyway, like a little flower; I was afraid that if I made a bad move, she might break somewhere. Her dress floated lightly up in the air as I placed her down, and I must say, I loved her in this dress, she looks like an angel. Her curled red hair matches her dress perfectly as it flowed lightly to her waist. It made me want to touch her beautiful curls, but I suppressed the feeling by clenching my fist. Luke came over to us, looked me in the eyes, which said 'stay away from my baby sister', grabbed Sky's wrist gently and walked her over to Alice. So he gets to flirt with _my_ sister but I don't get to flirt with his? That reminded me of something, I need to ask Alice something.

Sky, Luke, Esme, Jasper and Rose went over to Emmett's jeep and drove back to the house. Leah, Jake and Nessie went to call the pack for patrols. I walked over to Alice and the rest.

"Well, that was interesting," commented Emmett, "it looks like she likes you, good job bro!" he said slapping my back.

"Thanks man, I appreciate that," I said, looked down.

"Alice didn't see her come Seth," said Edward, reading my mind. Both, Emmett, Bella, and Alice looked at us, and then Alice sighed, knowing what we were talking about.

"Actually I saw her coming to the bakery, but as soon as she pulled her hoodie off, her future just blurred out." I was happy because this could mean that she would be with me, but it could also mean that the future can change. Would she accept me? How does she feel about me being a shape shifter who transforms in a giant wolf! How would she react when I tell that she's my soul mate? Will she freak out?

"Well, she thinks your better than her if that what your trying to get at," replied Edward.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She got upset when you said the kiss was all for show, which technically it is. However, she believes that you have a pure of heart, and hers is cold as ice. Maybe that's true, considering all the pranks she pulled on me when I visited her two weeks ago at their home in BC. But I know for sure that she likes you. It's your job to ask her out," he said and laughed. He grabbed Bella's hand and smiled at her. They ran off together into the forest for their hunt, and Emmett followed, groaning. I was left with Alice, who by the way was holding out her hand in want of my clothes.

"No way! I need to change first and I didn't bring my clothes with me Alice!"

"Luckily, someone did," she said running to her Porsche and quickly coming back with a bag in her hand.

"My clothes! Thanks Alice!" I said.

"That's not all you should thank me for," she said, and laughed her high pitched bird laugh.

Recently, we were having a bit of a vampire issue; two murders were committed just last night close to our boarder and we didn't even smell or hear anything. The two women were found dismembered, having all the blood sucked out of them as if they were freezes squeezed by eager children. The police say it was an animal attack, Jake says it was a leech attack. I sometimes wonder why other vampires couldn't be like the Cullen's, but then I realized that they were people too and they have temptations. But sometimes, we need to those temptations under control and in check.

Carlisle, who came back from work, came along with Alice for paroles. We searched high and low and seemed to be getting nowhere. When I was just about to give up, I noticed something red hanging off a branch. I was near the ocean, beach 1, and a tiny piece of clothing was innocently hanging there, clothing with smelt like it belonged to a vampire. I couldn't register any other thought than my Sky; this monster was here, beside her house, lurking here in the forest, waiting for her to be his prey!

_Calm down Seth_, said Jake,_ cool down! Don't make conclusions yet man!_ Just then the pack came one by one, and so did Alice and Carlisle. I walked over to Carlisle and nudged him to look at the piece of clothing.

"I see," he said as he examined it, "it doesn't smell like anyone I know, but maybe it belongs to nomads, what you think about this Alice?"

"Maybe, but I didn't see anyone make a decision," she said. Then turned towards me and patted my head and smiled cheerfully.

"We'll protect her Seth, we'll notify Zach; he may not be a vampire but he sure does no one or two about other things," she said winking. I took a deep breath, I wanted to see her again; every passing moment without her is pure agony. Within a few yards, I made my way to the bakery. I peeked form behind a bush and saw Luke and Sky now walking into the door. She stopped for a moment and looked straight at where I was hiding. Does she know I'm here? I bowed my head and took two steps back. I wasn't going to make her think that I was stalking her, but truthfully, I think she needs my protection. I will gladly give it to her, and anything else she wants or needs.

She shook her head and walked in, taking my heart with her.

I walked in with my brother, sensing something was behind us. I felt different when I sensed this; I was cold all over and couldn't move and I saw a brown eyes hiding behind a bush. I looked back to see if this was true, but no one was there. This was weird; I must still be dizzy by the way Seth kissed me. I knew he did it for Alice, but something inside of me wanted to believe that he wanted to. I shook my head coming out my daze and stepped into the door.

"Luke, don't tell dad," I said, hoping he won't tell dad that I kissed a guy I barely knew.

"Tell him what?" he winked. He was good. I thought he was mad at me, or was he made with Seth? I smiled at him, he's always there for me, but will only snitch when I get into deep trouble. He is way too over protective!

"Nice," I replied.

"Well, we should go help dad with 'designing' some cakes, shall we?" I rolled my eyes as he laughed.

"Sure, so who was that girl you were flirting with today?"I asked devilishly.

"Oh umm...err...Leah, she's Seth's older sister," he said, blushing. I giggled and slapped his back.

"Don't worry, I can tell she likes you," I said.

"Right, well _I _can tell that Seth really likes you, and if he ever kisses you like that again, I'm gonna puke. Honestly, he should keep his hormones in check and so should you," he said laughing. I narrowed my eyes and punched his arm, but he didn't feel a thing.

"Who should check whose hormones?" asked my dad, coming in from the back.

"Ahhh...no one," I muttered. Then I froze there, I couldn't move an inch, all I could feel was my heart accelerating. I couldn't hear or see my dad or Luke because I was somewhere else. I was suddenly in a middle of a street, people going through me to get home; I flinched away and wanted to run away, but it seems like that my legs are stuck to the ground. I looked up and saw the road sign, which read Madison Street. Now I looked everywhere, and saw an underground parking lot, the Seattle Public Library, Bartell Drugs Store, Union Bank, and Pro Dj's. How did get to Seattle? What the hell was going on?

"Hey! Could you tell me how I got here?" I asked an old homeless guy who was sitting next to me on the floor. He didn't answer; he just kept staring past me, as if I wasn't even there.

"HEY! I am asking you a question here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and yet he didn't hear me. I probably stood there for what seemed like hours, and the rush people were diminishing, even the homeless guy left. Then when the roads were cleared, I saw two men coming way and stop right in front of me.

"I think they are searching for us," the tall one with spiky jet black hair said.

"They are. We need to get the girl fast Ralph, if you don't want Caius to throw a fit," the bulkier one with blonde hair said, laughing. I looked at them carefully, they had pale skin, blood red eyes, and they were beautiful. They were vampires. Dad told me to stay away from the red-eyed ones, they drink human blood. I could feel my heart thump faster and faster, and I feel the sweat coming down my forehead and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't run.

"She must be here somewhere, I smelt her scent last night and I was almost there to her home until her father came out," said Ralph angrily. Who were they searching for? What do they want from her?

"We will take care of it, but now let's hunt. Oh look! Here comes our prey." They looked straight at me; my heart was beating so fast that I thought that it was going to combust. They walked closer to me and eventually stepped through me, which sent shivers through me spine. I breathed out a sigh of relief, until I heard a woman's scream, which turned into moans, and then I heard nothing but sucking. I turned my head around to see the two men, draining the life out of a middle-aged woman. Tears started forming, and I couldn't help but think of what grandpa said to me before he died, "One moment we're here, and the other moment we're not; that's how life is my love." I yelled so high that even the heavens could hear me, but those monsters didn't even turn around. They were too busy sucking the soul out of that poor woman.

I returned to the bakery, and Luke and my father were standing over me, they're voices very low but anxious.

"Sky! She's opening her eyes," said Luke.

My father sighed in relief, but said something under his breath. It sounded like, "It's her first sign." Then I drifted away to a deep sleep, hearing nothing else, but my grandpa's voice.

Sorry if I made any spelling errors; I am so tired! :) Hope you all enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't seen Sky in almost a week now, and I can't stand one more second of it. Everyone, especially Jake, have been distracting me; always finding an excuse to do something around my house, Emily's house or Billy's house. They wouldn't even let me tag along for patrols; they wanted the new wolves to have some practice. Practice my ass! I'm going to find out what's going around here! One moment, they all want me to be with Sky (the thought of her name practically brings a million sparks through my body), and now they won't even let me go near her! It's driving me practically insane!

I sat on Sam's chair, flipping through TV channels and I finally turned the damn thing off; it got me so frustrated, most of the channels had either two lovers seeking to be with one another or exclaiming their love with passionate kisses. I went to Emily's kitchen and sat on a chair; I put my hands in my face and then grabbed two hand loads of hair.

"Emily, I can't take it anymore! I _need_ to see her," I said, looking at her as she placed some cookies into the oven.

"Seth honey, just be patient for awhile, until…things clear up," she replied.

"When will these things clear up?" I exclaimed, raising my hands over my head. She sighed and came over to sit beside me.

"Soon Seth."

"Tell me what's going on, please Em, please?" I asked her through puppy-dogs eyes, which I know she couldn't resist. She hesitated; there was yearning and pity in her eyes.

"Oh! I can't take it! Urgh! Sky is not feeling well and—" with that I left, running. So this is why? So what? I can take care of her, so what it's to them? This whole thing didn't make any sense. I was almost at the bakery when Jake arrived, running towards me.

"Oh no! I'm going in. No matter what you tell me," I said before he can say anything.

"You can't man," he said.

"Why not? I need to see if she's okay," I said as I shoved past him, but he grabbed my arm.

"She isn't man; she's been in coma for a week now."

I slowly opened my eyes, my throat demanding water. Everything seemed so blurry so I shook my head; it took a while to register where I was. I was in my bedroom; no one was there, but the yellow walls seemed so new, even my old grey carpet. I looked around and saw two Tylenol pills and a glass of water on my bedside table. When I reached for them, my arms seemed so heavy that I just gave up. I needed to sit up straight, so I worked up the strength to get on my elbows. When I did, I dropped right back on my bed. I didn't feel it at first, but vertigo attacked me, and I felt like frying pans were repeatedly being slammed on both of my temples. My entire body was in pain, it was like I had walked fifteen miles with no stop for water. I moaned in pain as my quench for thirst grew even more beguiling. I found my voice, it was small, but it was dominant.

"Luke! Dad! Please help me!" I yelled as high I could get. But no one came. I tried again, but more loudly.

"LUKE!" I yelled, and within minutes, Luke came rushing in, with a load of laundry in his arms.

"Sky your awake!" he stated, shock in his voice. He dropped the clothes on the foot of my bed and came close to examine my face.

"You're really awake," he said.

"Yes, Luke. Why wouldn't I be? You saw me wake yesterday," I replied, confused by his statements, "how long was I asleep?"

"A week," he replied.

"A week?" I repeated, surprised.

"Yes, when you froze last week, you looked like you were petrified, your eyes…they turned…blue, and your hair, it darkened. We called Carlisle and Edward and they came as soon as they could. We couldn't move you for at least fifteen minutes, and then you fainted. Before that, you just stood there, like a heavy pale-blue statue. I was freaking out of course, but dad was so mellow, but I could see the worry in his eyes. Sky, you have no idea. It was literally hell. Edward told us everything you saw, and man, it was freaky. They have theories, well more like explanations now."

"Okay cowboy, slow down your horse," I said, "I have no idea what you are talking about." I was surprised that it took fifteen minutes for the vision to stop, it felt like fifteen hours. I never want to go there again. But I remember every single detail; Seattle, the homeless guys, people rushing through me, the two men, the woman's murder. I flinched at the thought. I snapped out of it and looked at Luke's wide-green eyes.

"Can you help me get up and pass me those pills will you?" I asked.

"You can't move?" he asked, concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, just some cramps." He obeyed, and fed me the pills. It worked right away; I could feel the pain ease from my aching temples and my body.

"Thanks Luke," I said.

"Stay here, I'll go get dad." He quickly got up and made his way to the door.

"I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled as he walked out.

When he left, something else enveloped my mind. Where's Seth? What has he been doing while I was asleep? I dreamt about him too, his eyes, his sunny smile, his dimples, his black hair, everything about him. I even dreamt of him kissing me, which sent my stomach to do somersaults and blush deep-red all over. I like him, a lot. There was something about him, that attracted me, but I couldn't figure out what.

Luke, Dad and Carlisle came back a few minutes after.

"Sky!" my dad exclaimed, coming in and hugging me. He took my face in between his hands, looking at me as if his life returned.

"Hey dad," I said in sorrow.

"How are you feeling Schuyler? It seems that every time we meet, you are hurt somewhere," said Dr. Cullen, chuckling.

"I'm fine…just a few cramps," I replied chuckling. Dr. Cullen excused himself as he went downstairs to take care of something.

"I will be right with you," he said as he left.

"I missed you so much Cara!" said my dad. I couldn't help but feel guilty for his grief.

"Ci dispiace papà," I apologized in Italian.

"You have nothing to be sorry about…mi aspettavo che questo accada…" he trailed off.

"What do you mean you expected this t—" I was interrupted when Carlisle entered. His face seemed troubled and hurt.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked.

"It's nothing Schyuler, they are just my friends," he said solemnly, examining my cramps. His foliage made me want to know more about this situation.

Then it happened again, I was suddenly downstairs listening to a conversation between two men, but this time, they weren't vampires. They were huge and had russet-color skin and ink-black hair; they were both familiar, one of them in particular. It was Seth and the one he was arguing with was Jacob.

"_I need to see her Jacob! Damn it!" _yelled Seth through his teeth_, "I need to see if she's okay for _myself_!"_

"_You heard Carlisle man, she's okay. She's awake," _replied Jake.

"_NO! _I_ need to…need to…_BE_ with her," _he said, shuffling pass Jacob.I couldn't help but feel if this was about me, and despite my condition I wanted him badly.

"_No man, Dr. Cullen said no. We need to stay here until he checks if she can walk. I know it's hard man, but you need to trust me on this." _Seth turned to look at him with agonizing eyes.

"_Why didn't you tell me this before Jake? I thought we agreed that there won't be any secrets between the pack."_

"_I know that Seth, but this is for your own good. You can't handle it man, the grief. Trust me I know how it feels like when the person you love the most has a possibility of dying." _Seth loves me? But how could he love me so quickly? I needed to talk to him, before I go mad.

"_She's awake now, so let me go see her." _

I came back to my room, fatigue washing over me.

"Is Seth here?" I asked Dr. Cullen.

"Yes," he replied sighing.

I had a sudden jolt of adrenaline; I quickly got off my bed, the floor's coldness making me flinch a bit, and ran downstairs, ignoring the protests from the people I left behind in my room. I stumbled down the stairs; to some other person I might have looked like some mental patient running away to commit suicide. Maybe I was crazy; I was crazy about Seth.

I opened the door to the bakery, luckily no one but Seth and Jake were there, and stopped. They were both looking at me, shock on their faces, but then Seth's expression turned to somewhat of an adoration and relief.

"Seth," I said. He came forth and so did I, but being abnormally intoxicated, I leapt into his warm arms.

"Sky, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked as he picked my under my calves.

"Yes and no…er, what are you doing here?" I asked. A stupid question, I know, but I wanted to know if he was really talking about me a few minutes ago.

"I came to see you of course." Suspicion confirmed. He really does love me and I believed I had mutual feeling towards him as well.

"Why?" I asked, but before he could answer, my family and Dr. Cullen came in.

"Sky, you need to rest. You're not able to control yourself physically right now," said Dr. Cullen.

"I will. Dad, I think you have some explaining to do." I turned my head towards my father, who was looking like he committed murder.

"Dad," I replied. He nodded and took a seat near a table. Seth, who still kept me warm in his arms tightly, went to sit down so I could face him. He took a deep breath before he went on.

"We…we are not normal humans Sky. You see, we take on instincts...of that of animals, but we do not transform into that particular animal, not like shape-shifters. We are hypersensitive beings," he explained. Was it me or was he going insane too?

"What are you saying then?"

"I'm saying that you are a…"

"A what dad, spit it out!"

"A tracker."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shit Happens

**Sky POV**

When you think about it—shit happens. So when shit happens, we are all in it together. Ha, I wished that were true—shit happens because it has to happen! The very thought of shit, made me feel shit to the bone. And guess what? This is all f-in shit. What happened to the world I used to live in? I desperately wanted to go back, but I can't show anyone I am weak…especially now.

When I was thirteen, I got into a close encounter with a vampire—I didn't know anything then; I was confused and self-destructive. I was rebellious—well, I still am—and I did some things I regret now, even before my mom died. But before I knew anything about this mythical world, I met this sixteen year old boy, and boy was he hot. He had marble skin, captivating brown eyes, which looked kind of like contacts, but were still adorning, and the most perfect plump lips. Well, not as perfect as Seth's, but this was before I met him. I met Jordan in a party my friends and I went to and I invited him to my house for the night because my mom and Luke were out. He happily complied, but when I looked into his eyes again, I saw the same desire of lust that lingered earlier. However, there was something else—hunger. That really made me more aroused.

We didn't waste time getting undressed; he took my clothes off within seconds…maybe too fast. But I was nervous. Besides all the pot and vandalism, I never had sex. He kissed me longingly as he licked my lips—I happily let his tongue enter me. God, he tasted like candy and I wanted more. But Seth's tongue …he tasted like heaven; a mix of fresh mountain dew and raspberries…

Anyways, Jordon and I were fooling around and I hate to explain in detail—I was so embarrassed with my behavior. When Jordon took his fingers out to take away my virginity, he had his teeth on my neck, slightly grazing as I shivered.

But then he as licked me as he went to draw blood—I froze; I was horror stricken. It all happened as he was suddenly gone! I followed to where the broken glass door was…but I saw nothing. My mother shrieked as she saw me naked and yelped at the broken glass. She ran to my bedroom and came back, wrapping a bed sheet over me. I followed her to the den as she closed the door behind her. I was trembling with fear, embarrassment, and confusion.

You would expect my father to tell me about the whole vampire thing, but it wall really my mom. I didn't question how she knew about this, I didn't question anything. She told me everything about it when Luke came back—he was the one who apparently kicked Jordan out. I was really angry with him and asked what the hell was going on. He yelled back at for having sex with a guy I barely knew—but am I still was a virgin, God! I was also mad at him because he never told me about any of this and he was my best friend—my own brother. After that, my mother explained to me about vampires and I never dated a guy ever again. That is why I conflicting with myself to give Seth a chance, I knew he wasn't a vampire though, he was a shape-shifter, and I don't deserve him.

I was told about werewolves and shape shifters when I went to live with my dad after my mom died because they lived near BC. I became more rebellious then; I wanted to be independent…I didn't want to depend on anyone but myself because of mom. She left me—with this shitty world. This world was not supposed to exist! It belonged in movies and comic books! And she left me…without a goodbye. Dad told me she got into a car accident! Bullshit! How could she? Her car was in perfect condition…they thought I didn't notice.

Then I met my father's friends…the Cullens. They were frightening to me, even though I knew they don't feed on humans. But as time went on…I grew accustomed to them. They became so accustomed to me and became a second family. I used to play pranks on Edward all the time as I learned how to block my mind from him. I loved Alice…but she can be so much like Alice! I kept my distance away from Jasper…he was the opposite of Alice; he gives me the creeps…but I am always happy whenever I enter a room where he was. He has this special power to control emotions; creepy much! Carlisle and Esme are always so wonderful…they made me feel more welcome to this word even though I knew they were worried. Emmett was another case—he was a sex stricken freak but was like an uncle to me. Rosalie…bitchy as she might be at times—okay maybe all the time—she can very fun to hand around with. She got over the top when found out I knew about vampires! Thinking that the Volturi might interfere with our peace. Who the hell were they? If they were such a danger then why did mom tell me about vampires? I asked about it to my dad and he told me not to worry about it. I went into anger mode again and became rebellious once more after the Cullens left.

When I saw the Cullens again…I wanted to run away…they left me as my mom did. And now…they unleash yet another secret! I Couldn't they have told me before! I am supposedly a hypersensitive being—a tracker! Whatever the hell that is! I wondered why people I loved kept secrets from me! I was getting angry and angrier every second.

"Sky? Are you okay?" asked Seth. My anger almost dissipated when I looked at his worried filled eyes, but I quickly regained it back when Luke snickered. How dare he? He had no rights! I got up from Seth's lap and wobbled a bit; I felt Seth's hand lingering on my waist, but I restrained the feeling of sitting back on his lap. I didn't know why I was attracted to this guy…never in my life was I so attracted to guy… not even with Jordon. I puffed my chest and walked towards the back door.

"Sky, wait!" My father called. I turned back to him, and then looked at every single person in this room.

"This here…everything—everything in this fucking world is fucking SHIT!" I yelled as waved my hands in the air exaggeratingly. I turned on my family and friends—and the one person I longed to see—and left to be in my room, saying nothing else. No one followed me. I didn't want anyone to. I slammed my door, jumped into my bed and cried in self-pity. I cried myself thinking that I was one of these mythical creature now—a freak! I soaked myself into my pillow, filled with self-loathing shit!

**Seth POV**

_Things will get better…things have to get better_. I kept saying this to myself as I felt the exact opposite. I knew I was just shitting myself—I almost started losing hope in everything. I never lose hope! I am freaking Seth Clearwater. I never got so anxious in my life, not even when Ness was about be destroyed—I had hope even then. But my imprint changed my entire world—like literally. I moped around my house, around the forest where I patrolled—everywhere I went. There was only a little hope left for me and imprint to be together. When she had told me that everything in this world was shit, I had a feeling she was talking about the mythical creature world. I was part of that world and she didn't want it; I felt like knives were being stabbed through my very core. I called her number, which Edward gave to me before, when we got back home. She picked her up, and my heart leapt. But her voice broken and my heart broke for her—she doesn't deserve this, this crazy world.

"Sky? I-I just wanted to check that if you were okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. I took a deep breath, trying not to run to her house and comfort her.

"Well…can I-can I come over?" I asked stupidly. It took several minutes for her to answer and I became anxious again. _Nice move dipshit_.

"How did you get my number? Are you stalking me?" she asked. My heart was pumping so hard right…I think I may have collapsed for fear of losing my imprint.

"No! Edward gave it to me—just in case," I let out in a strained voice.

"Just in case of what? That some vampire might want to drink my blood?" she asked furiously. She was adorable when she was furious, but now I felt I need to fix this—and quickly.

"I will never let that happen—never Sky. I'll always protect you," I finally said.

"I don't need your help…I don't WANT your help! Leave me alone!" She hanged up. I still kept the phone to my ear, the line dead. I felt myself getting crippled, from bone to bone. I fell to my knees, the code-less phone slowly dipping out of my hand. My imprint didn't want me—she even said so. He emphasized words cut throw me in the most excruciating ways. I never cried once in my life, not even when dad died, but I cried now. Cried of the pain she was in! I can't go against her wishes—I needed to give her some space.

Shit—how did everything get so messed up? I needed air, I needed to phase. I ran out the backyard and phased, not caring as the clothes ripped out. I felt a bit better as I phased—I always feel better when I phased. I ran and ran around forks, and when I came to La Push…I just stopped at First Beach and stared at the bakery, thinking of my Sky and our conversation. I was suddenly interrupted with Paul annoying voice.

_Wow! You really are stalking her._ He snorted. What the fuck did he know? He was happy with his imprint!

_God…Paul, leave me alone!_

_Look Seth…go talk to her in person. Things will work out man. Everyone's getting pissed from your mournful self-pity. Get over it. Trust me…she's just angry. God—that girl is stubborn! But you need to talk to her._

_How? She doesn't want me._ I felt depressed just thinking about it.

_I doubt that. The imprintee will feel something is missing—her other half. She'll miss you. Very much. Don't lose hope._

_Thanks man and sorry about the hot dog incident. Wow, when did you become so smart? _

_Well…let's just say, I went through hell with my imprint, but which imprinter doesn't? But I'm glad I won my woman._ He thought seductively as he pictured his imprint naked.

_Okay I'm out! But…can I ask you a question?_

_What? Which store has the best condoms?_

_Shut up! God…you have some serious sex issues. I was going to ask that if I don't talk to her, what would happen._

_Well, Sethy, my wolfy friend, shit happens. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Wooing **

**Seth POV**

I've been thinking a lot about what Paul had said and as much as it hurts to say it, Paul's right. Wow. I've never put those two words in the same sentence before, but it's true. I chuckled to myself as I lay on my small bed. I need to be around her, even if she told me to leave her alone. That shot a painful knife through my chest. Ever since that day, I always patrolled around her house to make sure she was safe—I felt relaxed whenever I hear her soft breathing, and if I was lucky, I could get a glimpse of her. God, I miss her. I sighed as I got up to shower. I got some clothes, black t-shirt and some khaki shorts, my towel and made my way to the crappy old bathroom. I need a cold shower.

_Cold. _That's what Sky felt like in my arms last week. She was really cold—colder, even paler, than a vampire. I mean everyone feels cold to me, but her temperature was so low, it freaked me out. Was she sick? Maybe it had to with the fact that she is a tracker. I've never heard of a tracker before, except for James, a vampire who almost killed Bella, but I honestly didn't care what she was. I mean, I wouldn't care if she had two horns. But if what she is puts her in any danger, I will be there to protect her. She's mine, whether she likes it or not, I would_ not_ let anything happen to her. She was cold, but that only sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. God—she is beautiful. Her eyes are milk chocolate; I could stare at them forever. Her hair is so red, like roses; I could just twine my fingers in them and never let go .Her nose was made for me to nibble, and her lips…they are another story; so freaking addicting. I remembered her in my arms in that wedding dress. How I wish it could be that easy? I felt like going over to Sandra's bakery and taking Sky to Vegas right now, make her my wife. But I couldn't…Sky is very dogmatic. And I want to give her the wedding she deserved.

I laughed to how absurd I was being. Here I am thinking about marrying the girl of my dreams, when she doesn't even want anything to do with me. I sighed at how much that thought hurts. I need to stop thinking about her, but everything I think about is somehow related to her! I breathed in and out to calm myself, before I go insane. I don't blame her—for the first time in my life, I feel like a monster. She deserves better than me; she could get hurt being with me. Evil vampires could get her—they could hurt! God, maybe I could hurt her! I'll never be able to live with myself.

"SETH! Get the hell out of the freaking shower!" yelled Leah, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked down at my hands and realized that fingers resembled raisins. I sighed…how long have been in here?

"Give me one sec!" I quickly finished my shower and got dressed before I left. I went downstairs to see Leah in her sweats and over-sized t-shirt, her hair a mess, raising an eyebrow.

"What took you so long Seth? I was afraid that you might have drowned," she said, tapping her feet. I chuckled and took a seat at the table, gulping down eggs and bacon.

"I was just thinking…" I started.

"About?" Mum inquired, coming in from the backyard with a coffee mug in her hands.

"I-um...ahh…" I hadn't told her about me imprinting. Was I actually blushing?

"Seth imprinted," stated Leah. My mom squealed and hugged me tight around my neck, kissing my cheek a dozen times.

"Mum!" I yelled playfully.

"Sorry baby. I'm just so glad my little cub found my daughter-in-law this early!" She said, pinching my cheeks. I laughed at her logic.

"Mum, I am not a cub! Besides, I don't think she would ever want me…" I said.

"Ha! Yeah right, she was all over you at the Cullen's!" Leah can be so annoying sometimes. Mum raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused.

"Yeah, like you were with Luke!" I retorted. She looked away, blushing and made her way upstairs.

"Seth. You shouldn't talk to your sister like that," said Mum, pulling back.

"Sorry mom..." I said, looking down at my empty plate.

"It's okay Hun…" she said sighing, "Now tell me about her and how you met. And who is this Luke person?" Women, what is it with them and details? I sighed and went over to the couch, and Mum followed.

"Well, I met her at Sandra's bakery almost three weeks ago—"

"So you mean to tell me that you imprinted on her for almost three weeks and you hadn't told me about it!" Mum interrupted.

"Sorry Mum! I didn't mean to," I said apologetically. She sighed and raised her hand, gesturing me to carry on.

"Well, I met her. She came through those doors with a broken hand," I chuckled slightly at the thought. She looked like a kitten trying to win a motorcycle championship.

"Why did she have a broken hand?" my mom inquired, worry in her eyes. I can tell that she was going to love my Sky like her own daughter.

"She punched a guy in the face," I said smiling. That reminded me of the anger I felt that day; I was going to find the guy that did that to her, no matter what! I inhaled briefly and carried on with my story, looking at my mother's shocked face.

"Her name is Schuyler Mason and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's very stubborn and rebellious though, some of many things I love about her. She doesn't talk much, but gets angry very quickly," I sighed remembering, "but that's not all. She knows about me being a shape-shifter and about vampires. And now she hates me! She doesn't deserve this world, Mum, she doesn't deserve me! She'll never accept me…" My mother took my face between her hands and brought my face to even with hers.

"Now, you listen to me young man. You are the most handsome, kindest, and the most pure person I ever knew; I am so proud of you Son. Schuyler will find no other man better than you, you are perfect for her, and she you. You two were meant to be and that is why you imprinted. Trust in the imprint, love. It happened for a reason. Now get up and woo your soul mate!" I laughed.

"Woo?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah…Harry was a romantic," she said with a sigh. I knew the memory of my dad hurt her. I kissed her cheek and got up.

"Thanks Mum, you're great. I love you!" I said, going to the door.

"Wait Hun!" I turned and asked her what the matter was.

"Who is Luke?" she asked, and I laughed.

"He's Sky's older brother. Leah likes him," I said as Leah came down. She gave me a death glare, which made me laugh harder.

"Did she imprint?" Mum prodded.

"No! I didn't!" yelled Leah, coming down to slap my head.

"Yeah she's right. She didn't, but she could stop thinking about him and his abs!" Leah smacked me in the head and kicked me out of the house. I was laughing so hard that I almost didn't notice my cell phone ringing. I took deep breaths before I opened the Nokia.

"Hey Emily! What's up?" I said smiling.

"Hi Seth, you seem to be in a good mood this morning!" I am in a good mood now; I was going to see Sky.

"Yeah I am, I'm going to see my Sky," I said with pride.

"Well, I'm glad you are! This is great because I need you to do something for me!"

"What is it Em?"

"Well, I need to pick up the baby shower cake for the party tomorrow. Sam is at work and I need someone to carry it—it's too big and I am afraid I might drop it!" She said in a panicky voice.

"Don't worry Em, I'll come, as long as you drive," I said laughing.

"Okay Sweety! Thanks so much! Come around in ten minutes eh?"

"No problem. I'll be there before you know it! Later!" We said goodbye and hung up. I started walking to Emily and Sam's place and thought of ways to 'woo' Sky. What do I say to her? Will she laugh in my face and throw a big pie in my face? I laughed at my thoughts, scaring some little kid on her bike. By the look on her face, she probably thought I was some crazy big old freak! Ha! Maybe I am.

I made my way into the house after knocking on the door. Emily told me we were leaving in five minutes and went into the kitchen to get some blue-berry muffins. I reached for one and she smacked my hand.

"Hey!" I said playfully.

"These are for Sky, Luke and Zach. Now do you want your imprint to be disappointed?" she asked evilly.

"No…" I said, looking down. She's already disappointed in me…

We drove to the bakery, bickering on how I should woo Sky. I got to admit, she has some pretty good ideas, but would the work of Sky is the big question.

When I stepped out the car door, my heart started hammering like a helicopter's wings and I felt my brain cram. Shit—why the fuck was I so nervous. Oh yeah, my soul mate is in there. I also felt an imaginary lasso rope around my waist pulling me toward the bakery's entrance.

I opened the door and felt my eyes draw to the coffee shop. There stood Sky behind the counter, her hair in a messy bun, wearing a beautiful black top that complemented her figure. God, I'll never get tired of saying this, but she's beautiful. And what's more perfect is that we match, except for our jeans—she had blue skinny jeans on.

"Go to her Seth, I'll get Zach," Emily said, before walking to main counter with the muffins. I gulped a whole lot of air before moving towards Sky. She looked up from her grumblings and froze. She's surprised, that much I can guess, so I smiled. This is going to be awkward.

"Hey Sky! W-what's up?" I asked, stuttering.

"Hello Seth," she said stiffly, lifting her chin, "nothing is up." I sighed before I sat on of the rotating stools in front of the counter.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came with my friend's wife, Emily, to carry her baby shower cake, but I am here at the coffee counter to order a coffee if that's okay with you," I said, giving her a crooked smile. She raised her sexy eyebrows and looked down, blushing. It took my breath away. How can such a beautiful woman exist? This kind of beauty must be illegal. I chuckled, which made her look at me, her anger returning.

"That's fine with me," she snapped, looking back at the employee door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. How do you want your coffee?"

"Extra large, with a lot of cream and sugar," I said. Her eyebrows shot up and a small smile lit up her face; what a beautiful sexy smile…and mouth. I wanted to taste them again.

"Anything else?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, and I think I'll get two dozen chocolate glazed donuts." She looked up at me smiling, with question in her eyes.

"Are you going to share those or are you going to eat those by yourself?" she asked leaning in. Her scent encased my sense of smell, making me want to lean in as well.

"Of course I'll share them with Emily, but I'll probably finish most of them all anyway," I said chuckling. She rolled her eyes and turned around to work on my order, giving me the best view ever—her luscious ass. Okay—I am such a perv. I guess need to hide my hard from now on—including my thoughts with the pack. I was staring at it for so long that I jumped when I heard a throat clearing. I turned to my left to see Luke glaring at me with daggers. He turned to Sky and told her that he'll be back from an errand.

She turned around and gave me my coffee, which tasted like heaven.

"This is really good! I should come by often," I said, laughing. She blushed and grabbed a donut box to place the donuts in. There was silence for a long time, and I decided that I couldn't take it anymore.

"So you work at coffee shop now huh?"

"Yeah…I got grounded and now I have to be some stupid coffee shop keeper instead of decorating cakes!" She said, her voice rising. She shook her head, and went back to what she was doing. I suppressed a chuckle, and questioned her further.

"So you _do_ decorate cakes! I thought you were kidding." She blushed at the memory and nodded angrily.

"Why did you get grounded?" I asked, curious.

"Cause I told everyone they were shit," she said is 'duh' voice. I sighed and finished my coffee. Emily came over, and Zach followed holding the magnificent cake.

"It's time to go Seth. Oh and I invited Zach to come to the party tomorrow and he said yes!" I smiled at her.

"That's great Zach! Is Sky coming?" I asked, looking back at her. She was almost done packing the second donut box, grumbling.

"Yes, so is Luke," he replied smiling, "I'll bring this to your car Emily." He left and Emily followed after I mouthed a 'thank you' to her. She winked and left. I turned to find a glaring Sky, done with the packing. I paid her and picked up the donuts.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sky. I really missed you," I said honestly. I couldn't resist myself; I raised my free hand and slowly traced from the top of her cheekbone down to her jaw then to the pucker of her plump bottom lip with the back of my hand. I smiled proudly as a blushed formed along my trail. I leaned in and kissed her flushed cheek; it felt like silk under my lips.

"Thanks for the coffee," I said before turning and walking out, proud of my success of wooing my woman.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Friend and Enemy**

**Sky POV**

"_Seth, stop it!" I squealed as he splashed water on me. We were playing in the water after cliff diving and I was having the most fun I had in years! _

"_Make me baby!" he teased, splashing me with more water. I went under the water, and started to swim toward the beach, but his hands encircled my ankles, tugging me toward him. He pulled me to his warmth, my back on his chiselled chest, as he held me by the waist. _

"_Gotcha!" He whispered gruffly in my ears, sending shivers down my spine. I turned around to his desire-filled eyes, encasing my arms around his neck. He leaned in and licked my lips, which instantly parted at the sweet touch. He tugged a lose hair behind my ear with his fingers, making me more impatient. He chuckled at my waiting lips as he intertwined his fingers with the back of my hair. He pulled me forward and set his lips softly, but firmly, with mine. Our tongues met, dancing gracefully in perfect synchronization as the kiss deepened._

_His hand on my waist travelled up my spine, making me moan in pleasure, and made its way to the loose tie of my black bikini. He played with it for a while until I got impatient and moaned. He pulled back; both of us breathless, but his lips didn't leave my skin. He kissed my chin, my jaw and trailed to my earlobe. He grazed it there and began sucking it with longing. My breaths became quick and my moans became more embarrassing. He released my earlobe and explored my neck as he untied my bikini top. With his teeth, he pulled the loose fabric around my shoulders and threw it on a nearby rock. Then he just stared at my exposed breasts with an intense expression, which, along with the cold, made the sensitive flesh pucker. _

_He leaned in and sucked the sensitive spot on my neck and bit into it, our chests pressed against each others. I shuddered as he licked it there and said 'mine'. He brought his mouth back to mine and drew us to the nearby rock, my back resting on the flat wall. His palms travelled to my breasts and began drawing circle around my peaks, which again made me groan and arch my back. My own hands dropped to the hem of his shorts, tugging it there. I needed him, really bad. It seemed liked he need me too because he took it off in one swift motion and threw it to where my bikini top was. I giggled at his hardened flesh on my stomach._

"_Funny eh?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He lifted me up by the waist so that my breast reached his lips. He groaned as he kissed both of them and then began sucking one of them long and hard. If course, this made me scream in pleasure while he softly chuckled._

"_Who's laughing now?" he asked before he moved on to the other pointed peak, circling it with his tongue and blowing on in it. _

"_Wake up Schuyler..." he said softly as he brought his erection to my feminine core, "Wake up..." _

"_Huh?" I asked, not really paying attention to anything but his movements._

"Schuyler, wake up!" I woke up with a sudden jolt, my heart beating frantically. It was just a dream, silly teenage dream. How pathetic could I get? I saw Luke at my bedside table with a stupid smirk on his face.

"What?" I snapped.

"Oh it's nothing. I just woke you up to let you know that we're opening in an hour. So you should get dressed and make your way down to the coffee shop," he said, before leaving my room.

"Thanks..." I said, making my way to my bathroom. I stood there, looking at my flushed face.

The dream was so vivid, it felt so real. I sighed lovingly, remembering Seth. He unexpectedly came yesterday and made me confused even more when he kissed my cheek. It not like I haven't dreamt of him after the incident—he took control of my dreams, but I hadn't had one of these kinds of dreams before. The other one were just us making out, me in a wedding dress and he in his tuxedo. I chuckled at him foolishness, why would he want me now? I'm a freak of nature. At least he was something I always admired, a wolf. But no, I have to a tracker, whatever that was.

What's weird though is that he did kiss me yesterday and I felt like he wanted me as much as I wanted him. He did say to Jacob that he wanted me...that he loved me. Maybe he wanted and loved me as a friend, not in a romantic way. The kisses during the photo shoot were just for the show...nothing else. Yesterday, he said he missed me. Sure, a friend can miss and care for another friend. Maybe he just wanted us to be friends...he cared for me, as a friend. But was I willing to be just his friend? After that dream...I don't think so. But if he wanted us to be friends, than I guess I shouldn't prod for anything more. I sighed at the thought, it made me hurt. When did life get so freaking complicated?

I quickly took a shower and got dressed in my only skirt, which was black and flowed to my knees, and a plaid blue and white shirt. I let down my hair after at blow-dried it, and pinned it back with a black hair clip, making a bubble on top of my head. I looked in the mirror and gazed at my dull figure. I Wasn't pretty, or beautiful. I was plain and pale. After the incident, I was paler than normal; I looked like a freaking zombie. I sighed. This would have to do for the party. After work, my family and I are going to drive to Emily's house for her baby shower party. I didn't have time to change so I need to dress now. I was afraid that I might get sweaty and reek, especially in front of Seth. To that, I picked up Avril Lavigne Black Star perfume and applied more that needed.

I groaned; I needed to put makeup if I ever wanted to make up for what I will smell like. I went to my drawer and got out my mom's rarely-used makeup kit; the thought of her made my heart ache. I shook my head and picked up the mascara and lightly applied it. I took out some natural lip gloss, no sparkles, and applied gently over my lips. Satisfied, I put everything away and walked out of the bathroom to find my black converse. I found them under my messy bed and put them on. I quickly made my bed and cleaned my room before I went down the stairs to the employee entrance.

Today, a new guy is going to work with me in the coffee shop. I didn't know his name, I just know that he's in college and is looking for a job in the summer. I haven't seen him either, which made me kind of nervous. But Luke said he was a good guy, so whatever.

I walked in and there he was. Mike, the asshole that felt my ass, stood next to my father and brother, shaking their hands. How dare he show his face here? He looked at me and froze, a slow smile forming on his idiotic face. I mean what a dick?

"Hey sweetie, this is Mike. He's the new employee who will work you from now on. Will you show him how everything works?" I resisted the urge to tell them that this was the guy I punched in the face. I couldn't tell them, they would know and I will be embarrassed. Times like these, I wished Mom was here. I balled up fists and took a deep breath through my nose, controlling my anger.

"Sure Daddy. Follow me Mike," I said with a fake smile. Luke's eyebrows lifted in confusion, but he quickly turned and walked over to the bakery counter, sitting down with his Blackberry. Lucky him.

I explained to him where everything was and how the cash register worked, but all he did, was stare at my chest with intense interest. Why would he do that? It wasn't even that big—he's such a perv.

"That's it," I said simply, going to the kitchen to make breakfast. He grabbed my wrist and brought me back to my previous position.

"You know, I still haven't forgot what you did to me babe," he said, looking at me up and down.

"Get away from me perv, you deserved it."

"Remind me why I deserved it," he said, lowering his hands to waist and travelling further down.

"Look, if you touch me again I will scream and Luke will hear. Then you'll get fired and get kicked in the ass," I said calmly. His eyebrows shot up, and he immediately let go of my waist. I walked past him towards to kitchen.

"You haven't told them yet have you? Interesting," he said, making my heart stutter in fear. I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned my head, my eyes burning with immense fury.

"I didn't want them in jail for murder." I turned and walked away.

Mike kept touching me 'accidently' all day, apologizing untruthfully when he did. I really wished Seth could have come today. But, why would he? It was almost 6 o'clock and I was so grateful that this idiot over here can go away.

"Why are you touching me asshole?" I asked sternly once the last customer of day went home.

"Ouch! It was an accident. But if it wasn't, the reason being is that your fucking sexy," he said laughing. He has the nerve to say that! I felt like punching his ugly nose again. Luckily dad came into view and he immediately stopped laughing. Dad didn't even notice my stiff posture as he came down to meet us. Honestly, he can be so clueless sometimes. Okay, most of the time.

"It seems like you two are getting to know each other well. Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but it's time to close-up." Some things will never change, including Dad.

"Sure, no problem Mr. Mason," said the dim-wit with respect.

"Oh, call me Zach! We are co-workers after all." Yeah Dad, but your his _boss_. I sighed mentally.

"Alright then, Zach it is! See you tomorrow Sky!" Him saying my name made bring my lunch back up. I swallowed inwardly and said goodbye; I hope he caught on to my emphasis. I didn't want to see him again. The pervert winked at me when Dad wasn't looking and turned to leave. When he did, I felt like a huge burden was lifted from my shoulders. I really hated him, with all my soul and might.

"He seems nice honey. But he's too old for you," said Dad. Okay I was really going to throw up now, but suppressed the feeling. What was he thinking? Me and Mike? Not even if he was the last man standing on the face of the planet. Not in a billion years, not in a trillion—

"Honey? I was just kidding. Goodness, I thought your face was going to explode." I looked at him, and mu anger cooled down a notch.

"Dad, I wouldn't have wanted to date him even if he was my age. Gosh, that's like pedophilia," I remarked.

"You're right sweetie, let's go to that party."

We drove in silence. Dad was driving, Luke in the passenger seat, me in the back. Dad broke the silence when he couldn't take it anymore.

"So Sky, I see that you and Emily's friend were really becoming friends. What's his name?" he asked, making me blush and Luke stiffen.

"Seth," I said. His name does so many things to me; my hearts starts accelerating, my breath becomes short, my hands begin to sweat, and brain begins to cramp. Seth has no idea what he does to me; he took control of dreams, the way I look, the way I react to things that remind me of him. God—he was like a mediator who took control and possession of my heart. And in a few minutes I would be able to see him again.

"Sky, are you okay?" asked Luke. His voice sounded like he's smiling. What was he smiling about?

"Yeah...I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing really...you just seem to be full of emotion, that's all." What the hell was he talking about? How did he know? He was in the front.

"How do you know Luke? Can you read my mind or something?" I asked, instantly becoming nervous of my brother seeing not my hormonal mind? Did he see my dream? Is that why he was smirking? Oh God! Is that his power? To read my mind?

"Relax Sky. I can read emotions and now their past instantly by looking at them. And right now, your soul is full of bright colours." I blushed fiercely at his open statement, but thought of a way to way change the subject.

"Like Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah...sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well, he can't know someone's pasts by reading their emotion; he can read them and control them." I felt the anger and betrayal coming back, but I pushed it back.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, a little too harshly.

"You never asked." Silence filled the atmosphere until we got to Emily's place.

The party was simple; a barbeque with the pack and their girlfriends and wives and us, the cake, which I helped make, was great, and so were Emily's muffins. She was a great cook; maybe I'll ask her if she would want to work at the bakery. Seth, who wore an abs-showing brown t-shirt and sexy black shorts, didn't show up until seven-thirty and when he did, he didn't take his eyes off me. To tell you the truth, I felt kind of queasy under his stare, and it reminded me of my dream. I blushed at the memory.

I looked at the people surrounding me and saw how all the guys of pack were looking at their partners. It was the same kind of stare Seth had been giving me, and I only got more confused. Everyone was matched, except for me and Seth. I felt jealous and isolated that I invading some kind spiritual connection with the couples around me. Even Luke and Leah were sitting together, just staring at each other for hours until Paul squirted mayo all over them.

I laughed and heard someone behind me. I shuddered back, but felt relaxed when I saw that it was Seth.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied, looking down blushing. He brought a beautiful rose from behind his back and gave it to me.

"I found it this morning in Mum's garden and it reminded me of your hair. I hope you don't mind." I don't mind at all! In fact, I wish he could give me more. I giggled and took it into my hands without hesitation. Friends gave other friends present right? Well, maybe not roses from their Mum's garden.

"I don't mind," I said softly. There was some "woos!" in the background. I giggled again, blushing.

"Shut up guys! Jeez. Sky, would you like to go for a walk with me at the beach?" he asked, his eyes pleading. Who could say no to those puppy dog eyes?

"Sure, why not?" Luckily, Emily's house is very close to the beach and it was really sunny outside. We were walking down to the water when Seth finally spoke.

"You look really beautiful Sky," he remarked.

"Thanks Seth. You don't look half bad yourself," I said giggling. He chuckled, and held my hand absentmindedly. I intertwined my fingers with his, and stepped into the water. The water brought back memories of my dreams. _His wet lips moving against mine...he hard against my_—

"Sky, you okay?" he said, interrupting my thoughts. Okay Sky, keep it cool.

"Yep. Why?"

"I don't know, your face is red. What are you thinking?" Okay, don't panic!

"Um...It was actually the water, it tickles. And I didn't want to laugh out loud," I lied. He probably knows it too.

"It tickles?" he chuckled, "well, I know some else that tickles." He raised his finger, wiggling them and smirking evilly.

"You wouldn't!" I squealed, stepping back, giggling.

"I would!" He reached for me, but I moved out of the way and ran further into the water. He ran faster than me of course, and caught me by the waist, tickling it there. I laughed throwing my head back, and squirmed to get away from him. But he wouldn't let go, he tickled me to breathlessness, and was satisfied when he was done.

"I'll get you back!" I yelled, taking deep breaths.

"Oh yeah? How?" he asked smirking. Both of our clothes were soaking wet now, so it didn't really matter it got any more wet for I was about to do. I took three steps back, him watching me with an amused expression. Then I went at him, pushing him don't in the water with all my strength. Unfortunately he brought me down with him, water splashing everywhere. We were laughing, but stopped when our lips were just inches apart. I quickly stood up, and Seth followed. I smiled and turned to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and brought me to his chest, my pointed peaks brushing his chiselled abs. We shuddered at the contact.

We stood there for a long time, staring at each other's eyes and enjoying the feeling of how it feels like to be this close. He hands cupped the sides of my jaw and brought it upward as he leaned down. He paused, looking into my eyes before crashing his lips eagerly with mine. He kissed me fiercely with earnest, anger and loving. He licked my bottom lip, asking for access, which I happily granted. My hands clutched his shirt as his tongue danced with mine. God—he tasted so manly and fresh, like Irish spring. I kissed him back with same intensity he showed for me. And we stood there, kissing for what felt like hours. To my disappointment, he withdrew back slowly, but then pecked my lips with his three times, six times—okay, many times, before he rested his forehead with mine, breathless.

Only one thought pondered me as I looked at his beautiful eyes.

_How can I ever be only friends with him now? _

Seth and Sky

Luke and Leah


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Mike**

**SETH POV**

As always, I couldn't stop thinking about her and to the rest of my pack, I was a love sick puppy. But what's great about imprinting is that you know that you are a love sick puppy and you _like_ it. I could not get that kiss out of mind—it was the most passionate of all kisses we shared. When she laughed as I tickled her, it was the most amazing sound I ever heard and it filled my own heart with great joy and satisfaction.

When she tackled me, as I expected her to do, I was overwhelmed of how her body seems to fit me so well, like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together. Her lips slightly brushed mine, and instantly I wanted to hold her and pull her close to taste her heavenly mouth. But she got up to early and disappointed washed though me, like a title wave, however I was going to give her up so easily. I grabbed her wrist and kissed her like my life depended on it. Her breast was touching my stomach and I shuddered at how much I want to kiss those too. What was great of all was that _she_ kissed _me_ back. Later that evening, it was a silent walk back to Emily's house, and I couldn't help glancing at her to know if she's still there and hadn't run off and to know if she was mad at me. She was still there and a small smile and blush formed on her beautiful face. When we got to Emily's doorstep, I told her that I had to go home early and disappointment spread across her face—it hurt me to leave, really bad because there was nothing else I wanted to do more than stay with her and kiss her some more. But I had to patrol and Jake will kill me. I kissed her again, this time softly yet still lovingly, and told her that I'll see her at the coffee shop today morning. I walked to the woods with a huge grin that spread ear to ear. After patrols, I sat in wolf form behind some bushes and trees in front of her window. Her soft breathing cooed me as a lullaby to sleep.

This morning I ran back home to quickly shower and dress in my best casual clothes; dark washed jeans and fitting grey t-shirt with the logo 'FCUK' on it. I went downstairs to put on my shoes when mom called me.

"Honey, where are you going? Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm going to the bakery, I'll have breakfast there." She came towards me and hugged me laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, Leah wants to come with you too," she replied.

"Oh, okay. What how is that funny mom? You're weird," I said. These made her laughed and slap my cheek slightly,

"What was that for?" I asked. She sighed as her face turned serious.

"It's just that you two act love sick puppies." Again with those words! I chuckled and kissed my mother's cheek.

"Where's Leah?" I asked, just as she came down the stairs wearing a tank top and skirt.

"Wow Leah. It looks like_ someone _wants to impress someone whose name rhymes with fluke!" I teased.

"Oh yeah, looks who's talking! Come on, let's go, I'm hungry." We kissed mom and said goodbye. We teased each other on our ride to the bakery. It was seven in the morning, and I guess that customers aren't expected in another hour. Sky wasn't here yet to my disappointment, but Luke was. He was shocked to see Leah here, and she blushed. She probably thinks that she looks like a stalker. But Luke came over to us and smiled.

"Hey Leah," he said softly, and then he nodded towards my direction. I could tell he doesn't like, maybe because I was in love with his little sister. Edward told me that this dude was just like Jasper, but a bit different. He could read my emotions and know my past from the just looking at me. That means he knows about Leah and Sam, but it seems like he didn't care at all about her past relationships. Maybe I liked him a little, but he was hitting on my sister too—he's being a hypocrite. But the thing that pissed me off was that he couldn't take his eyes on my sister's body and it was starting to make me puke. I wonder if Leah knows of his special ability too…I hadn't thought of his power until now.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"Why? Can't I come here to eat breakfast with my little bro?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you can! I'll make you breakfast, Sky is still in the bathroom." The mention of her name sent sparks all over me, head to toe. Luke narrowed his eyes at me and rolled them when Leah wasn't looking.

"Come on, let's go," he said, putting an arm over Leah's shoulder. She blushed at his gesture and put arm over his torso. Leah and I sat in front of the counter while Luke prepared out egg sandwiches and coffee.

I was going to bite into my sandwich when Sky came in from the employee door, yawning. She looked adorable, and it made me want to go snuggle with her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me and flushed, probably remembering our kiss. I smiled at her cockily, pretty much proud of myself. I walked over slowly, which have me time to address how she looked. She wore dark skinny jeans and a grey top, effectively matching mine. I smiled at how we know what color the other is wearing, we are honestly made for each other. She stood in front of us, and I couldn't stop looking, heck I didn't even blink. She was wearing makeup, which she doesn't need—she already perfect, and her hair is in a pony tail as her bangs slightly covered her left eye. She looked amazing, breath-taking, sexy, adorable, and illegally beautiful.

"'Morning Sky! How did you sleep?" Me, being the obsessive stalker I am, knew the answer of course; she slept soundly like I did.

"Good, you?" she asked. She has no idea how her voice affects me.

"Me too," I said. More than good; I slept like a baby.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling.

"Again with the obvious, I'm here to eat breakfast with my sister," I wittily replied, gesturing towards Leah, who was busy talking to Luke. She laughed—it rang like bells through my ears, and had my heart hammering faster than ever possible. I heard Luke grunt, but I didn't give a shit of what he thinks. I was too busy being proud of myself, thinking how _I_ made her laugh.

"I guess I should join you," she said simply, turning towards the kitchen to make her breakfast. She finished in record time, and came to sit in front of me. I relaxed at the close proximity; whenever she's close, I am always relaxed.

"So," I started, smiling.

"So?" she asked, smiling as well. God—I love that smile.

"You look beautiful today…not that you don't look beautiful every day, because you do, you know? You shouldn't be too concerned on your looks you see," I said looking at her makeup, "you always look good—I mean beautiful. Or whatever…" I rambled, embarrassed. Sky giggled—something she's been doing for a while now.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" she asked, amused.

"It might have been mentioned," I said, smiling but then frowned, "but if you want me to stop, I will to my very best to stop babbling on." Maybe she didn't like it when I talk—I mean I was known to be a talker.

"No no, that's okay. It's actually kind of cute," she said laughing. She thinks I'm cute. Okay, suppress the urge to take her to her bedroom and kiss her senseless.

"Maybe it's because he always gnawed on the lead paint of his cradle when he was a baby, or maybe because Mom dropped him so many times. That's probably why he talks a lot," said Leah, to my embarrassment, as Sky giggled. She always uses that one on me; I'll get her back.

"Ha ha! Very funny Leah. Why don't you go back to your boyfriend," I replied, smiling wickedly. She blushed fiercely, making me laugh hard. Luke shot me a death glare, but I didn't care. I turned back to Sky, who looked like she seen the devil himself and wanted to throw up. I suddenly felt the urge to protect her as I looked back to what she was looking at.

There stood a cocky man, about Leah's height. He had dark black hair, and greasy skin, and looked like he did drugs—I don't want him anywhere near Sky. He probably was the devil himself by looking at the way he smiled at Sky; it made me want to go punch his face for looking at her like that—or looking at her at all. She's mine. I turned to look at Sky, who had an expression of disgust on her face.

"Sky, what is it? Who is that?" I asked concern raging in my voice.

"Mike," she said the name with so much loathing and disgust, "my co-worker." I suddenly felt the urge to kick him out, but I didn't own the place. Zach sensed my disapproval and rolled his eyes. But they narrowed when he looked at Sky and back to Mike. He must sense the conflict raging within her—but being her imprinter I'm connected to her in way that linked our feelings. What she feels, I feel. And now, she feels nothing more than anger, hate, and embarrassment.

"What did he do to you Schuyler?" I asked through my clenched teeth. She looked at me in surprise, probably shocked that I caught on so fast and that I said her full name—it was the first time I called her by her real name, but then she looked away, as if wishing to be made invisible.

"I—I don't want to talk about it…" she trailed off. He did something to her that made her want to be invisible. He was going to pay for it. But I need to talk to her first, I feel like I'll go insane.

"Luke, would you mind taking Sky's place for a few minutes, I _am_ going to talk to her," I said, determined. I didn't wait for her to object, as I grabbed her wrist and gently tugged her to walk with me. I could feel Luke's and Leah eyes on my back and we walked forward. We walked by Mike, and I glared at him, my eyes filled with rage. His eyes widened, as he quickly ran to the coffee shop—I could hear his heart beating frantically with fear. But his wasn't the only heart I heard—I heard Sky's too, more with nervousness.

We walked to the beach, and I sat down, pulling her down with me. I put an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer—removing the space between us. She laid her head on my shoulder, the top of her head on the crook of my neck, and I kissed her there then laid my cheek on top of her head. She smelled like orchard flowers, it was honestly mouthwatering. I tried to focus of the situation and tried my best to comfort her. Her breathing went back to normal after we made contact, and I couldn't help but feel that normal and right it feels to be this way. We fit perfectly together—like yin and yang.

We sat silent for a while, but she had to go work. So, I broke the silence.

"Sky, sweetheart, tell me what happened. I promise, I won't judge you—you can tell me anything." She looked up me, her chocolate eyes watering. Two small tears rolled down her cheeks, and quickly kissed them away with my lips.

"Baby, don't cry. Trust me, you'll feel better if you tell me what happened." I honestly didn't expect what she said next.

"When I was thirteen, I associated myself with a vampire. At first—I didn't know that he was a vampire, but his beauty attracted me. Now I know that beauty is one of their weapons…but the point is—I almost killed myself being with him." I gritted my teeth, the word killing and my Sky's name will never belong in the same sentence as long as I live. But I smiled softly and told her to carry on when she expected me to say something.

"That's when my mom told me about this world—and the mythical creatures and stuff. I briefly wondered how she knew this much, but now I guess she knew because she was probably a hypertensive being as well. But that day—I was so afraid—I felt used. Before anything happened, he was about draw blood from me, but Luke stopped him. I felt so embarrassed after that. My own brother, seeing me like that, it was too much. I felt ashamed Seth, that's why I'm so angry all the time. You're probably thinking that I'm pathetic right now." I kissed her forehead softly, which made her heart stutter, and her cheeks blush. I'll remember to thank Luke for what he did to save Sky. It not her fault—it's just her age and many vampires are sneaky like that. She shouldn't blame herself.

"You're not pathetic Sky. You're completely wonderful, but I don't understand something…how does this relate to—Mike?" I asked. I said his name as if I just drank acid. Sky's face seems to have the same emotion I am feeling right now; pure anger. I took a deep breath, controlling myself and preparing for the worst. She took a deep breath too, balling her fists. Damn, she looks so adorable when she's furious. Her red head emphasized her personality well. I suddenly felt a bit calmer.

"After the incident back home, I didn't associate myself with any man. I was reluctant to start a relationship with anyone. But _he's_ an asshole—a pervert! He fucking touched me inappropriately and I punched him. And now has the nerve to show up here!" The calmness drained from me, and I quickly pulled Sky up. I was stomping off to the direction of the bakery, my eyes filled with loathing and anger! How dare he touch her like that, she's fucking mine! I was seriously going to rearrange him face.

"Seth! No! Don't hurt him—it will only bring up questions and the customers are going to show up! Please Seth, don't do this to me—I want to be with you…" she said softly, tugging my arm. I whipped around, my head full of emotions. But looking at her worried face made me want to comfort her. I felt like an idiot for hurting so much. As much as I want to kill the bastard—I needed to comfort my woman. I pulled her into a bear hug and kissed her head chastely.

"I'm sorry baby, I won't start anything. I want you too, so let's go back inside. Don't want to upset your boss or anything," I said jokingly. She giggled softly and we made our way back to the bakery, hand in hand, teasing each other.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. It looks like the whore finally met her bastard," said the fucking asshole. He was the nerve to speak and call _her_ that. If anyone's the whore, it was this dick. I looked at him, my eyes filled with rage, and my body was shaking—badly. I needed to keep myself in control—I can't scare Sky or make myself known among the customers here. Luckily, Sky squeezed her hand, and I felt a bit relaxed.

I walked up to him, Sky following me with an unsure expression. I gave her a reassuring look, which made her nod.

"If you ever touch her, go near her, smell her, talk to her, expect _strictly _for business purposes, or even think about her, you won't be working here for long—or ever." I said though my teeth.

"Who are you to tell me what to do with her?" he asked, cockily.

"I'm her boyfriend," I said simply putting a possessive arm around her shoulder. I honestly didn't know what we were really, but I wanted nothing else than be her boyfriend. I liked that title very much. But we can talk about this later.

"Huh," he said, going back to the kitchen. His expression washed down to disappointment, but I smiled wickedly. I was felt uneasy when Leah came back with Luke out of the kitchen, announcing that we have to go. I sighed; I didn't want to leave Sky, especially with him around.

"I gotta go now. But if you want, we can watch a movie later tonight at my place…" I said, attempting to ask her on a date. She looked up from behind the counter, her face glowing and blushing all at once, her hair was illuminating even more. It was so difficult to keep up a conversation with her—I get caught up with her perfections.

"I'd love too, but I'll call you to confirm because I need to ask Dad first. Can I have your number?" she asked. I felt like dancing a victory dance right then and there.

"Of course," I said, smiling like an idiot. I gave her my number and she gave me hers. I also gave her my address. We took pictures of each other, coding them as our display picture for caller ID. She looked beautiful as always, and now I have a picture of her to stare at before I go to sleep. I'm so pathetic…I chuckled at the thought. This made her eyeshot up, and embarrassment and self-consciousness washed through her face. I stopped at once, smoothing her wrinkled skin between her eyebrows with my index finger.

"I'm not laughing at your picture…I'm laughing at how excited I am at how I get to see your sexy picture before I get to sleep," I said, chuckling again. She blushed fiercely, and I took the opportunity to kiss her lips chastely, but it soon tuned more passionate as I was pulling her towards me over the counter. We stopped when I heard several 'AHEMs' from the customers, and I sighed. But she giggled, making me laugh with her.

"I'll call you after 6. If Dad says yes, which I'll make sure he does, I'll be over there around 6:30," she said, kissing my cheek. It sent electric pulses through my body.

"Sure, babe. But if you want me to pick you up, I can. We can walk together, or I can carry you." She shook her, laughing, and kissed my lips briefly.

"That's okay, I'll come by myself. It's not that far of a walk. I'll see you later tonight okay?" she asked, a little worried.

"Yeah of course, but be safe." I might ask Collin to follow her all the way to my home; I wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Okay, will do." I kissed her again, but this time, I noticed Mike giving us dirty looks. Good, that teaches him what happens if he messes with my girl.

I turned to leave for my patrols—I've asked Collin to switch with me, and he agreed. This way, I can date her and know that she is safe at night. I'll protect her with my life, and I'll be on the watch for any threats, like Mike. He wasn't going to get anywhere near her. I'll be patrolling near the bakery and if he makes a move, I'll make sure it's the last move he ever makes.


End file.
